EL EQUIPO 7
by Mariam Haruno
Summary: Resumen:Narraciones sobre que es lo que piensan cada integrante del equipo 7 después de que pasaron 2 años y medio. HOLA :D PARA LOS QUE YA LEYERON EL CAPITULO 1 ANTERIORMENTE QUIERO DECIRLES QUE EN SI ERA UN ONE-SHOT PERO POR PETICION DE UNA AMIGA MIA HABRA UNA CONTINUACION :D
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS: Hola n.n como algunos ya lo leyeron o a penas lo van a leer bueno quiero decirles que era un one-shot n.n pero he decidido que habra continuacion :) no se cuando pero de que habra continuacion habra

Capítulo 1 Introduccion

Capítulo 1

**narrado por sakura**

Ha pasado 2 años y medio y a un no tenemos noticias de sasuke hay días en que me pregunto que hubíera pasado si el no se hubíera ido de la aldea,tal vez kakashi-sensei seguiría llegando tarde a los entrenamientos,naruto seguiría aquí en la aldea y en cuanto a mi seguiría siendo una molestia justo como el solía llamarme.

Es definitivo tal vez la ida de sasuke nos trajo cosas positivas una de ellas es que yo ya no soy débil ahora soy una Ambu de elite y ya no tengo que depender de los demás.

Tengo esperanzas de que algún día sasuke regrese a la aldea y vuelva a hacer como antes ...no hay duda en ello pero realmente el quiere regresar...claro que regresara nosotros somos su equipo,sus amigos y también somos su familia aunque el lo niegue.

Por el momento yo seguiré entrenando todos los días para que cuando llegue el momento indicado de traer a sasuke...le demuestre que tanto e cambiado al igual que naruto y kakashi-sensei se que algún día sasuke volverá y volveremos hacer...EL EQUIPO 7

**fin de la narracion**

**narrado por kakashi**

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que el se fue a un no tenemos noticias pero no me preocupo de eso yo me concentro un poco mas sobre como va el entrenamiento de sakura y naruto porque por el momento no puedo hacer nada.

Tanto como naruto y sakura han hecho un gran esfuerzo pero no se si sea lo suficiente...claro que si ellos son fuertes y tienen algo que nadie tiene...la voluntad de fuego...

Algún día el equipo 7 volverá hacer como antes y yo estaré ahi para presenciarlo después de todo yo soy el líder del equipo,su compañero pero mas que eso soy como un padre de ellos aunque sasuke no lo admita.

**fin de la narración**

**narrado por naruto**

Hoy aproximadamente han pasado 2 años y medio desde que sasuke se fue de la aldea a la vez me siento culpable por no a ver detenido a sasuke en el valle del fin pero tal vez hice lo correcto porque yo ya estabá consiente que sasuke tarde o temprano se iría de la aldea.

Sakura y yo hemos entrenado mucho para que cuando sea el momento indicado traeremos a sasuke devuelta o tal vez no...claro que lo traeremos después de todo somos su equipo,sus amigos y lo mas importante su familia aunque el lo niegue.

Mientras tanto seguiré entrenando para que dentro de muy pronto regrese sasuke haci volveremos hacer EL EQUIPO 7.

**fin de la narración**

**narrado por sasuke**

Ha pasado tiempo desde que abandone mi aldea pero yo lo hice por varias razones una de ellas mi venganza pero también el simple hecho de que yo no quería que mi antiguo equipo me viera convertido en un vengador.

Ellos deben estar entrenando en este momento para que me traigan de vuelta...si tan solo supierán que cuando termine mi venganza yo volver a konoha,con mis amigos pero sobre todo mi familia aunque yo no lo admita mía antiguo equipo son mi única familia.

Algún día volveré con ellos y haci algún día VOLVEREMOS HACER EL EQUIPO 7


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 tres años despues...

Han pasado 2 años desde que sasuke se fue como tambien naruto y kakashi-sensei dejandome a mi sola,para mi suerteno he estado del todo sola ya que han estado conmigo el resto de los 9 novatos hací como tambien sus senseis,aun hací no evita que me sienta sola ya que para mi el equipo 7 era y es mi familia...

¡sakura!

ya voy-dijo sakura bajando las escaleras de su casa

¡sakura es una emergencia naruto a llegado herido a la aldea! la hokage me ha dicho que te dirijas al hospital ya que tu seras la encargada de curarlo-grito kiba

entiendo,entonces acompañame creo necesitar tu ayuda kiba-le dijo asimilando lo dicho por el sakura

hai-le dijo kiba para después empezar a saltar entre los techos de las casas

89898988988889898989898989898989898989898889898989 89898989898989898898898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989

Mientras tanto en la oficina hokage...

¿que es lo que paso Jiraya?-le preguntó preocupada Tsunade

pues veniamós para la aldea y akatsuki apareció y tuvimos un en cuentro con ellos pero naruto aun no esta a su nivel y nos derrotaron por suerte no nos mataron pero nos dijieron que la proxima vez irían por sakura-le contestó seriamente Jiraya

pero porque a sakura-le dijo entre sollorosos Tsunade

no lo se Tsunade pero ya es hora que sakura,naruto y ya sabes quien sepan la verdad-le dijo Jiraya

pero y si terminan por destruir a la aldea o pero se unen a akatsuki-le dijo angustiada Tsunade

es lo mejor Tsunade además en cuanto sakura termine de curar a naruto y el despierte les diremos-le dijo seriamente Jiraya

entonces hací sera-le dijo preocupada Tsunade

89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 89898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989 898989898989

Ya han pasado 20 minutos desde que sakura y kiba llegarón al hospital y enseuida se dirijieron a la sala de operaciones,tanto como kiba y sakura trabjaban en equipo ayudandoe mutuamente,ellos descubrierón que naruto había sido atacado con un jutsu muy poderoso pero era exclusivamente para ataques de tipo venenosos los cuales solo son más vistos por la aldea del viento,aquel veneno era muy fuerte y desconocido pero gracias a que sakura sabe todo haserca de venenos no fue dificil realizar el antidoto con ayuda de kiba ya que al ser un veneno poderoso se necesitada tener un buen olfato para saber un poco mas sobre en que areás de su cuerpo estan más afectadas y cuales no.

uf esto fue un poco mas facíl de lo que creí-dijo recargandose en la pared kiba

tienes razon ahora todo es cuestion de que naruto despierte y nos diga que paso-le dijo sakura

es cierto pero no es extraño que el kyubi no lo allá protegido con ese jutsu especial-le dijo seriamente kiba

no lo había notado pero aun hací no creo que sea mucho para preocuparse,pero si quieres en cuanto despierte le hago unos estudios medicos-le dijo con una sonrisa sakura

muchas gracias,y ya vamonos tenemos que darle el informe sobre esto a la hokage y no quiero encontrarla otra vez hebria-le dijo recordando la ultima vez que vio a la hokage hebría y con tan solo eso kiba se puso palido

jajaja esta bien vamonos-le dijo recordando lo mismo sakura para después desaparecer en una nube de umo seguido por kiba

89898989898989898989898989898989898098989898989898 98989898989898989898989898989898989898989898989898 989898989898

En la torre hokage...

TOC..TOC..TOC...

adelante-dijo Tsunade

Tsunade-sama ya he curado a naruto con ayuda de kiba-le dijo mientras entraba al despacho sakura

y hubo algo extraño mientras curaban a naruto-pregunto Tsunade

si pero sera mejor que usted revise el informe encontrara algo muy interesante-le respondió kiba

esta bien,pueden retirarse y sakura necesito que mañana a primera hora te presentes en la academia,iruka te explicara todo allá-les dijo Tsunade

hai-dijieron ambos al mismo tiempo y en seguida desaparecieron en una nuve de humo

pase lo que pase mañana no hay duda de que todo volvera a tomar curso como era antes-pensó para si misma Tsunade


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 EL SECRETO REVELADO

Han pasado 3 días desde que Naruto llegó y por fin a despertado sido atendido por sakura que por cierto interrogó a Naruto sobre lo que le ha pasado y el le ha contando que a peleado con Sasori uno de los miembros de Akatsuki y que el ha utilizado varios jutsus desconocidos.

naruto ahora que ya estas mejor tenemos que ir a la torreo hokage-le informo sakura

pero ¿para que sakura-chan?-le pregunto naruto

no lo se pero algo no me agrada-le contestó sakura con seriedad

no te preocupes sakura-chan ya verás que todo saldrá bien-le dijo naruto sonriendole

esta bien,bueno vamonos antes que se nos haga tarde-le dijo sakura

hai-dijo naruto

Despues de esto naruto y sakura se dirijieron a la torre hokage en donde todo el lugar estabá completamente silencioso lo que hizo que sakura se tensará y naruto se asustará.

TOC...TOC...TOC

adelante-dijo Tsunade desde su oficina

Tsunade-sama ¿para que ha solicitado nuestra presencia?-le preguntó sakura

sakura...naruto...tomen haciento...-les dijo tristemente Tsunade

hai-dijieron al mismo tiempo obedeciendo lo que les dijo Tsunade

lo que les vamos a decir es muy delicado haci que no quiero interrupciones-les dijo Tsunade

¿vamos?-dijo naruto

si naruto,yo les explicare tambien algunas cosas-dijo jiraya apareciendo entre las sombras

bueno ahora les diré la verdad,todo empezó hace años por la epoca de la segundo guerra ninja,en esa epoca muchas familias eran separadas por la muerte y estabámos en crisis y habiá un sabio que probeniá de un lugar muy lejano,jiraya,orochimaru y yo nos toco la suerte de conocerlo en persona y en una ocacion nos contó que en un viaje que realizo hace tiempo encontró un templo el cual habían letras extrañas pero gracias a su habilidad de entender todo tipo de letras supo lo que deciá y era lo siguiente:

El sol iluminara al elejido que será el quien traigá la paz al mundo shinobi con la ayuda de un cerezo quien será la más fuerte para soportar cualquier situacion pero para ello necesitará un respaldo quien será el fiel a compañante del uno de ellos formarán un solo shinobi formando hací la trinidad divina quienes traerán la paz al mundo shinobi.

Eso fué lo que deciá además encontró varios pergaminos que tenián diferente letra a la que nos habiá dicho anteriormente,lastima que el murió durante la guerra dejando a jiraya y a mi con los pergaminos para que algun diá lograramos saber que es lo que dice,paso el tiempo y jiraya fue al monte de los sabios a ver si lo ayudabán a saber lo que decián los pergaminos-les explicó Tsunade

bueno el sapo sabio me dijo lo que decián esos pergaminos y era muy sorprendente eran 7 pergaminos y cada uno hablabá de diferentes cosas

El primero deciá lo siguiente:

El elejido será una persona humilde de corazón,con autoestima y se caracterizará con el simple hecho de cambiar a las personas de pareser,sin embargo el sufrirá la perdidá de su mejor amigo y esta destinado a pelear con el a muerte si no es que algo sucede durante esa no solo perderá a su mejor amigo si no tambien a su mejor amiga quien perderá durante una pelea casi a muerte dejandolo a el medio unica manera de recuperalos será asecinando a el quien ocaciono dichas desgracias hace años.

El segundo pergamino deciá lo siguiente:

El cerezo será sincera,humilde de corazón y con un gran control de chacra,ella sufirá por un amor casi imposible pero no se dará por vencida y segirá adelante volviendose muy fuerte y embargo ella tendrá la provabilidad de morír en una pelea a muerte que dando a ella en medio de 2 tecnicas muy solo eso pasará si no tambien por una simple pelea dejará a un ser querido medio muerto,si ella no se da cuenta de sus errores que dará hundidá en la oscuridad.

El tercer pergamino deciá lo siguiente:

El respaldo sera frio y calculador con la habilidad de ver cosas que muchos no sufirá mucho durante su niñez y perderá a su familia con ello logrará volverse fuerte pero aquellas personas que le tienen mucho cariño no lo dejarán avanzar eso será el resultado de una pelea a muerte contra su mejor amigo y el posible asecinato de la unica persona que siempre lo amo sinceramente,el puede estar mucho tiempo en la oscuridad pero solo la luz y el cerezo podrán rescatralo a tiempo.

Lamentablemente el sabio solo pudó desifrar esos pergaminos los otros no ya que estan protegidos por un sello el cual nunca lo hemos podidó quitar-les dijo jiraya

todo esto es imprecionante pero que tiene que ver con nosotros-le preguntó sakura

sakura...naruto...toda esta informacion fue pasada a cada hokage de esta aldea y en la epoca del cuarto se descubrió quien seriá una de las personas que se mencionabán en los pergaminos,eso sucedió exactamente 2 meses antes de la muerte del cuarto,un extraño enmascarado apareció diciendó que matariá aquellas personas que traerián la paz al mundo shinobi,en ese entonces yo aun estabá en la aldea y logre precensiar eso incluso yo logre enfrentarme a el y lo unicó que me dijo era que el hijo del cuarto seriá uno de los que traerián la paz al mundo shinobi,después de eso se lo informe al sandaime y el me dijo que nunca volvierá a mencionar eso y que todo lo que pas+o ese día se quedariá en secreto,yo no estubé muy convencida sobre eso y contacte a jiraya que se encontrabá en la aldea de la roca,le dije todo y el y yo planteamos un plan el cual consistiá en que desde el momento que nacierá el hijo del cuarto lo vigilariamós y cuidariamós siempre,dicho plan no funcionó devido a que en ese entonces yo teniá fobia a la sangre es por eso que tuvé que irme de la aldea y jiraya se fué de la aldea por el simple hecho de que el cuarto hokage erá su estudiante y le doliá mucho estar ahí.Pasó mucho tiempo hací que me saltaré en la parte cuando yo regrese a konoha para ser la hokage,durante mi extancia encontré entre los documentos del sandaime una carta dirijida a mi y a jiraya que deciá lo siguiente:

Jiraya y Tsunade nunca se los pude decir pero en el tiempo en que se fuerón descubrí muchas cosas sobre quien eran las otras personas quienes traierián la paz al mundo shinobi,esas peronas son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha,eso lo descubrí debidó a que cuando estabán en la academia Sakura llegó a cambiar su chacra a un color rosa pero eso no es lo unico que paso si no que le empezarón a parecer unas letras la cuales decian:cerezo la mas fuerte,eso me indicó que ella erá a la que mencionabán en aquellos pergaminos que me enseñaron,por suerte ese día yo solo vi lo que sucedio ya que sakura me pidió que la ayudará con el manejo de chacra serca del bosque,en cuanto a Sasuke el fue muy diferente pues ese día se encontrabá enfermo y nadie podiá cuidarlo y yo me lo lleve a mi casa,durante la noche Sasuke desprendiá un extraño chacra negro el cual formabán letras que decián:el es el respaldo,eso fue realmente imprecionante haci que decidí ponerles un sello a ellos 2 para precaucion,se preguntarán que paso con el hijo del cuarto...pues el se llama naruto uzumaki el cual tuvé que cuidarlo desde niño,pero al ser el contenedor del kyubi además de ser tambien uno de los que traerián la paz al mundo shinobi tuvé que ponerle 2 sellos de repuesto por cualquier también uno de mis motivos por el cual los pusé en el mismo equipo para que cordinarán más y estubierán unidos,sin embargo yo al ser ya viejo no creo poder verlos crecer mas hací que cuando yo muerá quiero que ustedes se hagan cargos de entrenar a sakura y a naruto,en cuanto a sasuke yo se que el se irá con orochimaru el cual ya sabe de todo no se preocupen orochimaru en verdad si es buena persona pero por lo mismo le he pedidó que me mate...yo tengo mis razones las cuales se las dirá orochimaru algun día...eso es todo esperó que ambos cumplan con lo que les he dicho y recuerden que yo siempre seré su maestro y estaré siempre con ustedes..

Eso es lo que deciá en efecto cumplimos con eso,todo esto se los hemos dicho porque ya es hora de que ustedes sepan la verdad además de que al parecer akatsuki esta al tanto sobre lo que les hemos contando...eso sigimifica que pronto se avecinara una pelea muy fuerte-les explicó Tsunade

pero ¿porque nunca nos dijieron de esto?-dijo sakura entre sollorosos

porque no estabán listos-le respondió jiraya tratando de tranquilizar a sakura

es que a caso no entienden como nos sentimos ahora,pero claro a ustedes nunca nos entendieron...mentirosos-les dijo naruto saliendo de la ventana seguido por sakura

jiraya crees que ellos se vallan de la aldea-le preguntó Tsunade entre sollorosos

no lo se,pero necesitán tiempo para hacimilar todo-le respondió tristemente jiraya

solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo por ultimo Tsunade para despues llorar junto con jiraya


End file.
